Sad But True
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: A new girl enrolls at Hogwarts but she has a secret. Who is her father and will the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her when she finds out his identity? Bad summary but please, read on. Rated M for language and future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

SAD BUT TRUE 

**Summary: **A new girl enrolls at Hogwarts but she has a secret past. Who is her father and will the ghosts come back to haunt her when she finds out the truth? (I know, this summary sucks but it's the best I've got so far).

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Angelique Wood. I bow down to the wonderful world and mind of J. K. Rowling. Without her, we wouldn't have fuel for our imaginations.

**A/N: **Please read and review. Also, read my other stories Nightmare Seduction and In the Midsts of Snakes. Thank you.

Intro 

The young girl stepped off the Knight Bus feeling very queasy and shaken up a little. She brushed her long raven hair away from her face and gazed up at the enormous foreboding structure in front of her. The evening breeze gently rustled her black robes around her feet as she felt her heart beating within her throat. Her hand trembled as she reached for the huge iron gates.

She jumped at the loud bang as the Knight Bus disappeared from behind her. _Calm yourself, Angelique, _she told herself. _Everything will be all right. They know you're coming._ She pushed open the gates and made her way to the castle… where she would call home and meet the family she only ever heard about.

Chapter One 

**Of Houses and Friends**

Angelique sat in a cushy, oversized chair staring into a fire as Dumbledore looked through some papers. _What's taking so long? _She wondered. _I'm cold, hungry, and tired._

Finally, Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "Well, Ms. Wood, I hope your travels to Hogwarts was tolerable."

Angelique rolled her dark brown, almost black, eyes. "That dreaded bus is anything but tolerable, Sir. I almost lost my stomach."

"Yes, that does tend to happen, but it is the quickest way to travel long distances. It seems that everything is in order for the start of your sixth year here at Hogwarts. You did very well in all your classes at Beauxbaton," he stated looking at the papers again. After a few more minutes, Dumbledore put the papers down, stood up, and walked over to a wall of shelves. Angelique noticed that he took down a very old and tattered-looking hat.

He saw the look of confusion on her face… a look he was used to seeing on a daily basis but not on such an innocent face. He smiled again and tried his best to ease the young girl's discomfort. "This is the Sorting Hat. Hogwarts uses it at the beginning of every school year to determine where each new student will live during his or her years here. It's seldom used during the year as we rarely have students join us after September. But seeing as you are transferring and it is only the middle of October…"

Dumbledore sat down right next to her in a chair she hadn't noticed before. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "What do I have to do?" she asked… a question every new student probably had on his or her mind.

"Just put it on," he replied as he handed Angelique the hat.

Angelique felt ridiculous as she took the frayed hat. What would putting on this particular hat accomplish? She placed it on her head and closed her eyes. Nothing happened for several seconds and Angelique wondered if this was some kind of joke the professors liked to play on unsuspecting children. If it was, she was going to start screaming. She was about to take the hat off when she felt it start to move. She closed her eyes so tight, she could see stars.

"Well," the hat spoke into her ear. "It seems I've seen this mind before."

_What? _Angelique thought. _I've never been here before._

"Well, no… not you, dear girl, but your mind is familiar. I should put you in the house of your father…"

_My father?_ She interrupted. _You know who my father is?_

"You will know in time. I'm not the one to tell you. Although I don't think that house would suit you very well. Yes… I know exactly where to put you." Out loud, the Sorting Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR."

Angelique only opened her eyes when she felt the hat taken from her head. She saw Dumbledore's smiling blue eyes. "Gryffindor is a fine house," he stated. "Only the bravest are chosen." Dumbledore put the hat back on the shelf then sat down at his desk once more. He took out a parchment and started writing. "Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house and will see to your room assignment."

Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and handed it to Angelique. Just like that, she was enrolled at Hogwarts. "Um… Headmaster… can I ask you one question?"

"You may," he replied.

"The hat said something about my father." Angelique noticed that Dumbledore didn't look up from his hands. She continued. "Um… do you know who he is or where he might be?"

Dumbledore sighed and finally met her eyes. "It's late Ms. Wood. I suggest you head on up to Gryffindor Tower, settle in, and get a good night's sleep."

"But, Sir… I have never known my father. I think after sixteen years, I have a right to know."

"Yes… you do have that right. But not tonight. See me tomorrow after dinner. I'll answer all your questions then."

After getting directions, Angelique made her way to Gryffindor Tower. While trekking through the dark deserted corridors, thoughts of her father ran through her mind. What was he like? What did he look like? Where was he living? She arrived at the place where Dumbledore had instructed her to go. A portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress stood before her.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

_No fucking way, _she thought. _The Headmaster didn't give me a stupid password._ "Um…"

The portrait looked down at Angelique and realization set into her eyes. "Oh, you're the new Gryffindor. Stay right here and I'll go and inform the professor that you have arrived."

Angelique watched the lady disappear from the picture. She waited a few minutes, shifting from foot to foot for what felt like a long time. Suddenly, the portrait swung open. Angelique squinted from the bright light and warmth coming from within and tried to adjust her eyes to the shadow that stood before her. She saw, after a few seconds, an older woman in a plaid dressing gown and matching hat. It seemed that this woman had never smiled a day in her life.

Angelique uncomfortably held out her hand and gave the professor the parchment. The professor read it. "Ms. Wood?" she asked.

"Um… Yeah… uh… yes. I'm Angelique Wood. The headmaster said…," she started.

"The Headmaster has written it all here," she interrupted. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. Please, come inside and I will show you around." McGonagall stepped out of the way, but only after looking at Angelique for a little longer than was comfortable.

Angelique, feeling awkward, stepped through the portrait hole. She entered a great big room full of warmth. Overstuffed chairs scattered the room with tables here and there. A huge red tapestry with a golden lion adorned one wall. She also noticed three people (two boys and one girl) seated by a roaring fire.

"This is the common room," McGonagall stated, bringing Angelique back from her musings. "Here, you can do your school work or just talk with your house mates." McGonagall looked over at the other students, seeming to only just realize that they were there. "Why are you three still up?" she inquired. "It's way past lights out."

"We were…," the dark haired boy with glasses started.

"We were just finishing up some homework, Professor," she girl finished, with what looked like a warning stare to the boy.

"Well, then… off to bed," McGonagall said. They stood up and Angelique noticed that all they had with them was an old piece of parchment… no books. McGonagall placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Wait one minute."

"What is it, Professor?" she asked, a little lilt of fear in her voice.

"This is Angelique Wood," McGonagall said, indicating the other. "She is a new student and a sixth year like yourself. Angelique, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione stared at Angelique, just as McGonagall had done earlier. _Am I a freak show or do I have something in my teeth?_ Angelique wondered. "Um… hi," Angelique said, trying to get the other girl to stop staring at her.

Hermione blinked. "Hi… welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hermione, I would like you to show our new student around the school. She will be using the spare bed in your dorm and she'll be in most of your classes. Tomorrow, you can compare schedules. Maybe Harry and Ronald could be of assistance as well."

"Of course, Professor. It would be my pleasure."

Angelique thought she heard a hint of sarcasm, but somehow knew that this girl was being serious.

"Wonderful. Now… off to bed. Angelique has a big day ahead of her." McGonagall left the common room.

"Well, let me show you where you'll be sleeping," Hermione said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Angelique laughed a little. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired."

"I rarely get any sleep anymore these days." Angelique followed Hermione up a set of stairs to get some sleep so she could be ready to face the challenges of a new school… and hopefully get some answers to the burning question about who her father was.

A/N Well… that's the first part. I've had this story in my files for years now. No spoilers for any of the books because this is a product of my delusional little mind. Please… read and review. And don't worry… my other stories will be updated soon. I'm currently working on the next chapter to Nightmare Seduction and trying to find the missing pages to continue In the Midst of Snakes. Love to all who review…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only Angelique belongs to me. 

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that Angelique grew up in England and only moved to France when she was ten. She does not have a French accent. Also, the French that I use was translated English I found at a website. I hope the French is good as I do not speak it… although I wish I could. Again, please… read and review.

Chapter Two 

**I'm Your Eyes**

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk, another sleepless night passing before his cold dark eyes. He got up an hour ago, frustrated yet again at the lack of sleep, and decided to make the most of the quiet air by grading papers. He was about to start the sixth year's papers when there was a light knock on his door. Snape sighed knowing who it was on the other side. "It's open, Headmaster."

Dumbledore entered, not a trace of tiredness on his face. "Severus, I'm glad you are still awake."

Snape tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at the Headmaster. "I'm sure you are aware of my nightly habits, Sir."

"Maybe that's why you're so miserable during the day," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You should take one of your many potions and get yourself some much required sleep."

Snape ran a hand over his face, exasperated at the smiling man. He was not in the mood to deal with Dumbledore just now. "Did you come down here to torture me with your futile attempts at humor or is there something of importance you need to tell me, Sir?"

Dumbledore's smile faded a little around the edges. "I need to ask you a few questions about your past."

A look of confusion spread across the potion master's face… a look that Dumbledore saw only a few hours ago. "This doesn't sound good," Snape retorted.

"Do you remember a young girl named…" Dumbledore started and looked down at the paper he had been holding. "… her name was Daniella Wood?" He asked as he seated himself in a chair in front of the huge oak desk.

Snape's eyes widened. "I haven't heard that name in almost seventeen years, Sir." Snape dropped his head into his hands. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Tell me about her and your relationship with this girl." Dumbledore patiently awaited his answer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The morning arrived and found most of the school crowded into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were chatting about brooms and girls while Hermione had her nose stuck firmly into a rather large leather-bound book. Angelique stifled back a yawn and rested her head on the table… completely ignoring the food in front of her. It was hard for her to get back into the swing of school since leaving France two weeks ago. She had just closed her eyes when Hermione broke her sleepy haze. Angelique squinted up and looked at the other girl. "Hmm?" she asked lazily.

After Hermione stared at her for a little while, she repeated her question. "Did you bring your schedule?" Angelique reached into her robes and handed her a piece of paper without lifting her head off the table. Hermione scanned the list. "Well, most of your classes are with me except for a few differences. You don't have Arithmancy or Ancient Runes but you do have Astrology. The boys can help you find that one tomorrow."

"Mmm…" Angelique responded with mild interest.

"Well," Harry began as he started to stand up. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late for Transfiguration."

Hermione started to gather her things and tapped Angelique on the shoulder. "Come on then, class awaits."

Angelique stretched and noticed, out of the corner of her eye, most of the school staring at her. She stood up and leaned toward Hermione so only she could hear. "Hermione, is there anything wrong with my appearance?" she asked.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, forced herself to breathe, and faced the new girl. "What makes you say something like that?"

"Well… it's just… everyone seems to stare at me. It's really unnerving."

Hermione forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're the new girl here. Of course everyone's gonna look. Now, come on… let's get to class before we get into trouble." Hermione started walking and Angelique shook her head and followed. "By the way… you said you used to attend Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I just thought… you know…"

Angelique let out a sigh. "What? That all the girls there are veelas?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Well, most of them are. And they damn well let you know they are. Everyone there is absolutely stunning… kind of made me feel like a freak. You know… with my long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. I felt like the rock that disturbed the peaceful tranquility of the crystal clear lake."

Hermione stopped walking and turned to her. "Well… at least here, you can slink into the shadows that the lake mysteriously has to offer," she said, laughing a little. "Sorry I brought up your old school."

"Eh… no biggie. Let's just get this day over with. Didn't sleep well last night what with being in new surroundings and all."

Hermione patted her shoulder. "After this class, we have at least two hours before Charms. You should take that time to get some rest. I'll make sure you get up for class if you should fall asleep."

Angelique forced her lips to rise in a smile. "As you say…"

The two girls walked into the classroom, followed closely by the boys and the rest of the Gryffindors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Angelique struggled through the rest of the day, feeling like she knew absolutely nothing. Everyone seemed more intelligent then her and she figured it was due to her lack of sleep the night before and being on a plane earlier from France. At dinner, she rested her head on the table again… just like at breakfast. If only she could get some sleep, then she could catch up to the rest of the class. She was just nodding off when she felt someone sit next to her. She refused to open her eyes and hoped the other person would just go away. "Angelique?" Hermione inquired quietly. No such luck.

"What?" she answered.

"Um… isn't almost time for you to go and see the Headmaster? You told me you were supposed to see him after dinner."

Angelique's head shot up quickly and glanced at Hermione. "I almost forgot. Thanks." She got up and headed for the door. She made her way through the corridors until she found the gargoyle from last night. She stood there for a few seconds when the door behind the statue opened revealing a long spiral staircase. She stepped onto the first stair and it automatically started to move upwards. At the top, it stopped and she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Come in," said the familiar voice from the other side.

Angelique quietly opened the door and walked over to the Headmaster. "You said you would tell me about my father, Sir," she asked without hesitation.

"Please, sit down," the Headmaster said motioning to a chair next to her. Angelique sat, her knee bouncing furiously indicating her nerves. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Sir. I just want to know about my father."

Dumbledore lifted his own cup and drank, inhaling deeply the strong aroma of the tea. "I know what you want and in time, you will know."

"But, Sir… that's what you said yesterday. I think I have a right to know. I'm not a child." Angelique couldn't contain her frustration. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what she desperately wanted to know?

"Ms. Wood, I can assure you that I am doing everything I possibly can to locate your father and to let him know that you are here."

Disappointment etched across her face. "So… my father is not here?"

"I am merely saying that I think he should be told before you have any type of reunion. Then I will call for you and you can meet him here. But you look tired. I suggest you get some rest and sink into your routine. Going to a new school can be hectic enough." Dumbledore noticed her impatience but tried his best not to stare at the girl in front of him. Such tired eyes should not be seen in one so young… not when the matching pair was all too familiar with him.

Defeated, Angelique stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I understand, Sir. It's just been so long."

"I am sorry. But, I do have one question to ask of you before you return to your house."

Angelique looked up and noticed that the Headmaster wasn't really looking at her. Odd… "What is it, Sir?"

"Did your mother tell you anything about your father? Anything at all?"

Angelique quickly searched her mind. "Um… I really can't tell you, Sir."

"And why is that?" he asked, calmly.

"Because she hated the man. She spoke of him very little and when she did… it wasn't very pleasant. Her feelings were not warm towards him and the words she used would make even the callous wizard blush. I'm sorry, Sir. There is nothing I could repeat in your presence."

Dumbledore then looked up and smiled. "Alright then… if there is nothing further… you may go."

Angelique left and made her way back to Gryffindor. When she entered, Hermione was waiting for her by the fire. Angelique flopped down on the sofa and muttered a few choice words that made Hermione cringe. "That bad, huh?" she asked.

Angelique looked at her in confusion. "Huh? What? No… actually, he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Not to intrude but… what exactly did you want to know?"

Angelique laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Can I trust you?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione put down the book she was holding and looked at the other girl. "Of course you can. I have been known to keep secrets for years."

Angelique let out a long sigh and finally sat up to look at the other Gryffindor. "Well, to make a long story short… I came here to England to look for my father."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? You mean… you don't know who your father is?"

"No. And it's killing me… figuratively speaking. I know that Dumbledore knows but he's not telling me. I just wish I knew why he won't tell me." Angelique closed her eyes, willing the tears stinging her eyes not to fall.

Hermione clutched one of her hands. "I'm sure he has his reasons. He can be quite mysterious at times but with good intentions."

"He told me that he needed to let my father know of me before I can meet him. Then he ushered me out saying that I needed some sleep. Ugh! How can I sleep when I'm so close to the answer?" Angelique fought off the urge to get sick and took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves.

"Well, you do look a little drained. Why don't you go on up to bed and we can put our heads together tomorrow after Herbology. Maybe we can come up with some answers for you. The library is full of books on genealogy."

Angelique smiled weakly and stood up. "I guess your right. Thanks for listening." Angelique made her way up the stairs… hoping that she could get at least a little rest tonight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It had only been three days and Angelique was finding it hard to keep up with her fellow sixth years. She sat in the library, in a far corner, trying to catch up on her History of Magic assignments. After twenty minutes of reading the same paragraph, she pushed the book across the table, frustrated. "Mon dieu, je ne comprendrai jamais ceci," she said in her British accented French. (_Which translates into "My God, I'll never understand this.")_

"Que semble-t-il être le problème ?" a voice asked just above her. ("_What seems to be the problem?) _

Angelique hadn't expected anyone to understand what she said let alone answer her in the same language. Without looking up, she replied, "I'll never understand Merlin's role in the English wizards' war against the fairy folk of 1872."

"Well, considering that all the wizards did was pray to him for protection," drawled the voice.

Finally, Angelique looked up and saw a boy with long silverfish- blonde hair and ice blue almost gray eyes smirking at her. "Is that supposed to be funny?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"No. If you read the next paragraph, it says just that."

Angelique took the book back and quickly scanned the next part of the text. When she finished, she closed her eyes, put her forehead on the table, and moaned. "Tout ce temps… inutile." (_"All that time… wasted.")_

"Don't be too hard on yourself. After all, you are a Gryffindor."

She looked up and noticed a green snake embroidered on his robe. "Oh? Are you saying that Gryffindors are stupid?"

"No… just a little slow."

"Who are you?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin prefect. And you are…"

"Angelique Wood."

"Oh, you're the new transfer from France?"

"Yes."

"So, if you're from France… why do you have a British accent?"

Angelique rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but my mother and I moved to France when I was ten. I was born here."

Draco held up his hands. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch. Wait… you're the one with a secret relative somewhere, right?"

Angelique stared at Draco with a tinge of hope in her eyes. "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Who my father is?"

"Uh… no." Angelique looked down… another hopeless cause. Even researching for hours with Hermione a few days ago didn't even bring her any closer to the truth. Draco actually found himself feeling bad for her. "I don't know… but if you tell me what you know, I may be able to help."

Angelique sighed. "All I know is that the Sorting Hat told me that my father was in Slytherin," she replied without looking up. "Also, my mom used to tell me that he was a good for nothing lazy git who deserved to be caught and fed to the Death Eaters… whoever they are."

Draco choked back a retort and instead studied the girl in front of him for a few moments, seeing something familiar in her eyes. "Well… if he was a Slytherin, I should have no trouble finding out who he was."

Angelique smiled… a true smile… something she hadn't done since she left France. "Merci."

"Don't believe everything you hear about me. Especially from Potter and his gang."

"I usually don't take people at their words. I try to discover things for myself."

"Good." Draco turned to leave then… as a second thought, turned back around to face Angelique. "Before I go… let me ask you one question."

"Um… ok."

"Do you look like your mum?"

"Nope. Quite the opposite. She had wavy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes."

"Had?" Draco questioned.

"She died a year ago. That's why I decided to leave France and return to find my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No apologies. She wasn't a very nice woman."

"Alright. Well, I'll do some searching and let you know if I find anything. I'll have to do it by owl, of course. Your being friends with the Potter gang… it wouldn't look good with the two of us talking."

"I don't care what people think. I can talk to whomever I want."

Draco smiled… he liked her spunk. "You'll learn quickly that Gryffindors and Slytherins are not all that friendly with each other."

"You've been nice to me," she replied.

"Yeah, well… jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrons encore…" _(until we meet again)_ Draco turned and briskly walked away.

Angelique pulled out a quill, parchment, and ink and wrote; Merlin_ was seen as almost god-like to the misinformed wizards of 1872 because they needed comfort in an otherwise horrible world._ Then she packed up her things and headed out of the library.

At this time of night, eleven to be exact, the castle seemed deserted. She clutched her History of Magic book close to her chest as she fought off a shiver. Hogwarts seemed so cold compared to Beauxbaton. As she was fighting back her nerves she ran into something… or someone. _What now?_ She thought.

"No students are allowed to wander the school after ten," a male voice boomed.

_Shit! A professor!_ "I'm sorry, Sir. I was in the library and was just heading back to my room." Angelique looked up and thought she was looking into a mirror.

"Just return to your house and if I see you again this late at night, I will take house points away."

"Yes, Sir… thank you, Sir." She quickly walked to Gryffindor Tower, yelled the password, and scrambled through the portrait hole. She was glad to see Hermione alone in the common room. She sat down next to her, trying to catch her breath.

Hermione looked up. "Angelique? Are you alright?"

"Do you know all the professors here?" she asked.

"Most of them… why?"

"I ran into one just now and I'd like to know who he is."

"Here." Hermione handed Angelique a huge leather bound book. "This is _Hogwarts: The Revised Edition_. Most of the current professors are in here under the faculty chapter. Take a look."

Angelique quickly scanned the pictures and found the one she was looking for. "Him! This one," she said, pointing.

Hermione looked at where Angelique was pointing. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions. We have that class tomorrow morning. I can't say I blame you for being nervous around him. He doesn't care for any student outside his beloved Slytherin house."

"Hermione… can I borrow this book?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to alert Hermione on what she was thinking at the moment.

"Sure. I'll get it back from you tomorrow."

Angelique made her way to her room. Everyone, but Hermione, was already asleep as she climbed out of her school robe and uniform and into bed. She opened the book to Snape's picture again. He was scowling but there was no mistaking those dark brown, almost black, eyes. _And the hair… it's just as lifeless as mine._ _Could this be the man I'm looking for?_ _And his house is Slytherin… just like the hat said._ Angelique fell asleep quickly that night determined to get to class early the next day to find out if she was right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Angelique woke up and saw a girl with red hair using the full-length mirror right in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"No. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You have 30 minutes before your class starts. By the way, my name is Ginny Weasley."

Angelique tried to smile back but since she had just woken up, it was useless. "Weasley? As in Ron Weasley?"

"My brother. Hermione asked me to check on you. So…are you coming down to breakfast?"

"I don't think so. Tell the others I'll meet them at class. I need to wake up first."

"No problem. It was nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah…" Angelique watched Ginny leave as she headed towards the showers.

Ginny made her way to the common room and sat down next to the fire. Hermione looked up. "So, are we all agreed?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry chimed in. "What if we're wrong?"

Hermione turned to Ginny. "What do you think?"

"She's got the same eyes, hair, and pale complexion but the mannerisms are totally different," Ginny mused.

"Ginny… she doesn't know who her father is and mannerisms are not genetic," Hermione stated.

"Still," Harry said. "We could be wrong. Let's just get to class. Don't want to be late to Potions."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and gathered their things. "Is Angelique coming?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.

"Nah… she said she'd meet you there."

"I hope she knows how to get to the dungeons," Ron said. "Would hate to see her have the wrath of Snape on her."

"Well, if we are right… and I still say we are… she won't have to worry about that," Hermione said. Harry just shook his head as they left Gryffindor tower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Quills out, books away," barked Professor Snape. "Test time."

A collective moan came from the Gryffindor half of the room as desks were cleared. The Slytherins merely waited for their favorite professor to continue. Hermione furiously threw her potions book into her bag. "I swear the Slytherins know exactly when there will be a test," she muttered so only Ron could hear.

"Well, they are a bunch of cheaters," Ron replied.

"Shh," Harry warned in a whisper.

Professor Snape handed out the test and returned to the front of the room. "When you have finished, you may leave. Begin."

After a few minutes, Ron looked up. "Hey, 'Mione. Where's Ang?"

Hermione looked around and shrugged her shoulders. Just then, sounds of running footsteps echoed in the hall. The door to the classroom flew open and Angelique entered, trying to catch her breath. Hermione winced but continued her test. Professor Snape, startled by the commotion, jumped to his feet. "How dare you disturb my class."

Angelique couldn't help but stare at the professor. Seeing his picture was one thing… seeing him in person, in the light of day, was a whole different experience. All the students were transfixed on the new arrival. Only Hermione seemed disinterested but kept her ears open in case her musings would come to fruition.

Angelique finally found her voice. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm new here."

Snape eyed her as everyone else had done since her arrival. "You are fifteen minutes late," he stated.

"I got lost," she replied.

"Go to my office and wait for me." Snickers could be heard from the Slytherins.

"Um…" Angelique began.

"Now!" Snape stated.

"Only one problem, Professor."

"One problem? You have already disturbed my class. You have more than one problem."

"I apologized for that already."

"So, what's the problem now?"

"Does it look like I know where your office is?" Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. No one ever spoke to Professor Snape like that before.

Snape merely opened a door behind his desk and motioned for her to go inside. He then turned back to the class. "Finish your test. Mr. Malfoy will be in charge until I return." Snape closed the door, took a deep breath, and slowly turned to face the dark-haired girl. Albus had warned him that this girl would be a bit unnerving. But after seeing her last night and now today… it was more than unnerving… it was down right scary. He turned to see the back of the girl's head. Was he really ready for this confrontation?

Snape slowly walked to his desk and sat down, all the while avoiding the girl's eyes. He folded his hands in front of him and placed them on the desk. He took one more deep breath and looked up. She had eyes like his own: brown so dark they were almost black, lacking any kind of emotion and a look of many sleepless nights. How could a look he had worn for years show up on one so young?

Snape couldn't let the thought that this girl might be his own daughter get in the way of her interruption or he would break down. "I don't know how your other school is run but here, at Hogwarts, the students show respect to their professors. I could have forgiven your untimely entrance because you are new but I can not forgive your rudeness." Angelique willed herself not to cry. She felt like her world was crashing around her. How could she possibly think that this man was her father. Tears escaped and she angrily swatted them away. Snape, although it caused him pain to see her cry, continued. "I expect you to be on time from now on. Am I clear?"

Angelique, not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded. How could she be related to this horrible man? _Mum was right. My dad is a good for nothing bastard. A real right bloody Git! _Angelique could take no more. She got up, walked to the door, opened it, walked through the classroom, and ran out. She didn't stop until her feet started to ache and she could no longer go any further. She slumped down to the floor in an empty corridor and let the tears flow from her eyes. Never, in all her years in France, had anyone treated her the way this Professor did. It was then that her left arm started to itch. She scratched furiously, careful not to let the sleeve of her robe rise. She then exhaled loudly and walked to the library. She knew that she'd be safe there… away from the staring eyes of everyone so she could wallow in her misery undisturbed.

A/n: That's chapter two. And I must say… it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Please, read and respond.


End file.
